


Coming Home

by MamiSalami20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ayaarose, F/F, Original Child Charachter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: This is a White Rose story with Ayaarose Original Baby Girls Summer Rosaria Rose and Aster Xiao Long.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back because Ayaarose baby girls are just too perfect to not write about.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY also belongs to Monty Oum. No profit is made with any of this story or in part. For entertainment only.

**Summer Rosaria Rose belongs to Ayaarose. She's letting me write this one shot with her. Hope you all enjoy. Weiss’ lullaby is a song my mom sang to me in Spanish, I translated it so it belongs to me. Do not use it anywhere.**

Ruby killed the last Grimm, a Beowolf by severing its head from its body. She looked triumphantly around at a job well done.

She picked up her scattered belongings and put them in her backpack, taking a swig of water from her canteen as she did so. Once ready she started her trek back to the aircraft that would take her home. 

The people from the village handed Ruby her payment for which she thanked them and said no worries and then promptly dropped the payment off at a nearby hospital to help the sick patients there.

Weiss was reading the last of the new laws for the SDC mines which Blake had helped her with. But Blake was busy now with Aster, her and Yang’s own daughter. 

Weiss was just about to sign the document when she heard crying coming from the room next door. She dropped the document and headed straight to their daughters room. 

In there was little Summer Rosaria crying her little heart out, baby tears and a bit of snot running down her eyes and nose. Weiss quickly scooped her up and cradled her, bouncing her in her arms softly.

"Ssshhh it's ok baby, it's ok my love. Mommy is here."

Summer kept crying and Weiss sat on the rocking chair in the baby room and began to sing her a sweet song.

"Mommy loves me very much, but I love her even more, for always being so good to me and giving me all her heart." Weiss sang to her calmly.

After a few hiccups Summer Rosaria calmed down and she looked up at Weiss with a smile. Weiss kissed her tiny forehead, wiped away the snot and residual tears and reached for a book and began reading about how Red Riding Hood saved Snow White from her evil stepmother.

Ruby had finally gotten home after her long mission. When she stepped inside she could smell the pine from the Christmas tree. It was completely decorated with ornaments and Christmas lights and pictures of everyone.

Ruby smiled and put away her weapon Crescent Rose and took her boots off. She then went over to Summer's baby room and smiled at the sight she was greeted with.   
There in her wife's arms Summer Rosaria was looking at the pictures in the book Weiss was reading from. She got close to them and kissed Weiss cheek softly. Weiss gasped and looked at Ruby.

"You're back! I'm so glad but I thought you'd be out till Christmas Eve."

"Nah, I finished early and nothing will keep me away from my family." Ruby said taking Summer into her arms. "Right Rosaria, right My love."

Baby Summer laughed and cooed.

Ruby blew on Summers belly lovingly. Weiss smiled, Ruby looked at her and leaned down to kiss her wife as she held their daughter safely in her arms. She may be battling Grimm to be a hero for others but there was nowhere she would rather be than at home with the loves of her life, her daughter and her wife.

The End

Sorry is so short but I wanted a cute little thing with this cute baby girl Ayaarose created. Maybe I'll write more of this, like Christmas Morning and Seeing Everyone so it's a possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 again Once again Summer Rosaria Rose and Aster Belong to Ayaarose.

The following day was Christmas and Ruby was putting on her Santa suit as Weiss finished putting on the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer onesie on Summer Rosaria. She giggled and cooed. "Awww mommy loves Christmas and we love that this is a cute way for us to celebrate together my sweet petal." Weiss picked up Summer and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Summer stuck her tongue out. Weiss smiled and held her close. 

Ruby snuck up behind Weiss and wrapped her strong arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Hmmm I’m so glad I got you." 

"As we both are glad to have you Ruby." Weiss smiled as she turned around and kissed Ruby softly on her lips. Ruby held Weiss close a moment then she took Summer into her arms. "Who's my cute little reindeer? who is?!" Ruby said lifting her up in the air as Summer Rosaria giggled and kicked her feet.

Weiss eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Such a cutie. Come on Ruby knowing my sister she will be here shortly."

"True. Good thing everything is set thanks to Klein." 

"Indeed." Weiss said as she walked out of the baby room and made her way to the living room where the decorated Christmas tree stood, gifts lying around it’s foot. The dinner table was laden with food and drink.

Klein brought a tray with mugs to place next to the hot cocoa pot. Weiss smiled and touched Klein's shoulder softly. "Thank you Klein. Why don't you take today and tomorrow off. Grab a hot cup of hot cocoa and one of these quesitos pastries."

"Hmmm very well Snowflake." Klein did just that and watched as Ruby let Summer get mesmerized by the Christmas lights. When the doorbell rang Weiss went and opened the door.

"Winter I’m so glad to see you." Weiss greeted as she gave her older sister a hug.

"Glad to see you as well, now where is my niece?"

"Hey she's my niece too you know." Yang said from behind her as she and Blake approached the Rose household with little Aster in Blake's arms.

Winter sighed in annoyance but turned around to greet them anyways. Yang chuckled and said hi. Weiss let them come inside.

"Rubes where is Summer? We brought Aster with us of course, we need pictures." Yang yelled from the entryway. Both Blake and Weiss shook their heads, this was how Yang always wanted to celebrate the holidays, by taking way too many pictures of everyone.

Ruby let a chuckle slip as she saw Yang snap a picture of her and Summer in front of the Christmas tree.

Yang then motioned for Weiss to join them. Weiss took the right side with Summer Rosaria in the middle held by Ruby then Yang took a picture of the three of them.

Soon more people arrived including Penny, Pietro and Maria. Along with Qrow, Oscar, Jaune, Ren and a very pregnant Nora. And so the Christmas Magic Commenced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd Chapter Summer Rosaria Rose and Aster Xiao Long belong to Ayaarose.

After Yang had taken way too many pictures of everyone and still kept taking them Blake handed her Aster. "Here take a break plus I think she's getting a fever." Blake said with lowered ears. 

Yang took her lips and placed them on Aster's forehead. She did indeed feel a bit warm and her breathing was getting a bit shallow. Yang instantly worried and held her close. "Gosh I don't want another hospital visit but the cold weather does not help."

Blake touched their child's head softly and tenderly. "hmm we knew this would be the case with her being a preemie and her right lung being smaller and closed, I'll go get the meds." Yang kissed Blake and watched as she left to go to the car.

Ruby was trying to have Penny hold Summer even though she knew how to hold a baby Ruby still watched over her. Not because Penny would deliberately hurt her but she didn't have much experience.

"Oh Ruby she's so cute, look she's a little reindeer." Penny cooed at her and rubbed her back softly. Summer giggled and grabbed onto Penny's front bow. Penny smiled "She's sensational!"

Ruby laughed and watched as Penny interacted with Summer.

Nora was grabbing every single piece of food there was then asked Ren to get her peanut butter and pickles with apricots, her new craving. Jaune almost vomited at hearing that but Ren simply replied. "Sure honey anything for you." Ren had changed a lot until now, he complimented Nora constantly and would tell her how much he loved her over and over in many ways. Nora melted every time and kissed him deeply. But he was only open with her, with everyone else he was the quiet Ren everyone knew. 

Winter sat next to Klein and conversed with him, Maria and Pietro. "I can't believe you decided to work for Weiss Klein, then again you were always more of a father to us than anyone else. Klein chuckled. "Hmmm it's an honor to have watched you all grow up even master Whitley. Now to see the sweet Snow Petal grow is even more of a joy and honor. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Maria looked at them. "Yeah kids are sweet. To think this generation was the victorious one, I'm glad."

Weiss came over and brought non spiked coquito to everyone. "Hmm thought you all might like this, I brought normal and chocolate cause Ruby loves her chocolate." Maria took hers and did a brindy.

"To family and friends, to a group of now adults who without a doubt saved the world. You now have families of your own and I can't wait to watch them grow." Maria sipped from her sweet drink.

"To Family and Friends!" Yang said and they all drank from their shot glasses.

They continued having fun, Weiss talking to her sister about when their mother would come visit and Ruby watching Summer who now was slapping Penny's face and Ruby tried to tell her no and move her hand.

"Its ok Ruby, it does not hurt."

"I know Penny but she can't slap people."

Yang chuckled and held her own baby girl that was asleep in her arms. Blake laid her head on Yang's shoulder and watched everyone be merry and bright for one night, it was all peace and joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update to this story sorry it took me so long. Ayaarose let me have some liberties with the babies. So Aster is like me with one lung smaller and with chronic bronchitis. Hope y'all understand Dr. Aya will be in the story.

Little Summer Rosaria was cooing with her white kitty Snowball and touching her tail. The cat didn't mind much she had gotten used to the baby.

In the the Xiao Long household baby Aster was coming home from the hospital. After the Christmas party she got pneumonia and they had to hospitalized her. She was doing better now and she babbled to her mom Yang. Blake came in with the bags and pillows and closed the door behind her.

"I'm glad she's doing better I was scared for a few" Yang said as she held her and kissed her head.

"Yeah but she's fine now thank goodness. We should have covered her better but is the weather what can we do she was already covered up." 

"Nah don't worry it wasn't us you know she's delicate we couldn't over do it. Anyways let's relax and enjoy our time together is almost time for me to go back to work." Yang took Blake's hand and went to the living room to enjoy quality time with her family.

Weiss was finishing some work when she heard Summer giggling. She saw that Ruby had taken her and was blowing rassberies on her belly. "Who's my cute baby snowpetal" Summer Rosaria giggled more and both Ruby and Weiss melted. Weiss watched them and finished her work she then went and sat with them in the living room. She watched a movie with them and enjoyed their company. 

These were the days she enjoyed most the days she could be with her wife and daughter and love them.

After a while Klein brought the White Rose family some food. Weiss smiled at him "Thanks Klein this is good prime rib" 

Klein chuckled "Yes no problem Snowflake"

Weiss and Ruby ate and gave a bit of carrots to Summer Rosaria. 

Aster was smiling at Yang while Yang fed her a bottle of formula. Even though she was 1 year old she still drank formula. Blake was cooking some hamburger helper. Yang looked over to Blake in their kitchen. "At least she's eating good. I'm glad the Dr.Aya said that Aster can still drink formula."

"Yeah I like Dr.Aya she's great, plus she gave us a good respiratory mask for her so that will help with her chronic bronchitis" Blake said as she finished cooking the ground beef.

Yang smiled at her baby as she drank her milk. Days like these were what she lived for.


End file.
